Extinction
by pukingacid
Summary: Yuri Katsuki possibly or possibly doesn't have powers that let him see in the future when he sleeps and his dreams depend on the faith of humanity, he's also working for Area 51


**Posted originally on the Archive of Our Own.**

 **By Raon(Me)**

 **(F/M, M/M, F/F)/Pairing: Phichit/Yuuri K, Chris/Viktor, Otabek/Yuri P, Celestino/Minako, Sara/Mila.**

 *****Notes & Warnings: Major character death in later chapters, Sexual Content, Gay Male Characters, lots of angst, panic attacks & rape, past rape etc alien biology and alien Characters are used!******

* * *

Yuri sighs tiredly as he lifts his goggles from his eyes, red circles cut through his skin as he glanced at the clock which held a mirroir behind it, _4:05 am_. It was pretty late and the rest of the workers where already at home, he _-besides the boss-_ was still here.

Putting the rench down dirt and oil was smeared on his hands and face from rubbing his tired eyes, he moves them to get some feeling back having been in that same position of holding the rench for hours he recivres a electric shock running through them in response.

He looks around for the already dirty white rag he spots it's further away from him and the machine he's working on, he reaches out to grab it with a grunt. Successfully he reachieves it and wipes his greasy hands, his phone buzzes.

He reaches in his already full pocket crinkets and tools falling out of it as he grabs his phone, It's from Phichit; Yuri Smiles.

It's a picture of the girls all cuddled up in their winney the Pooh and Tigger onizes, with Vicchan snuggled up with them as well, and with it Phichit says under the bottom of the picture ' _All Cuddled up! :)'_ with a cute smiley emoji. The text time says 10:00 pm. He curses, did his phone really malfunction on him and send it to him this late? He huffs and sends a quick apology text.

He doesn't notice the footsteps behind as a gruff yet tired voice speaks "You still here? I thought you would've gone home by now." Yuri jumps and squeaks a bit, he turns and it's only his boss and mentor "'S-sir! I-I Uh!"

Celestino chuckles, "Don't be so formal now, No ones here to hear it."

He nods lowering his head, "I Uhm was just doing some readjustments on the machine,"

Celestino nods in understanding eyeing the man built machine, His phone rings again It's from Phichit. "I-I Uhm -" Celestino glanced at him, "Go ahead, It's fine."

He nods again, and stands his legs and feet shaky from sitting to long in one spot, he answers it and right away Phichit speaks, "Yuri! It's like 4 am what happened are you coming home?" He sounded nervous and panicky, Yuri guesses he's probably not sleeping and most likely had one of those nightmares again.

"I-I'm sorry Phichit, I-I lost track of time." It was true sorta, Phichit sighs "I was worried, I thought you got hurt, are you coming home?"

"Y-yeah," Celestino listens in as he still examining Yuri's adjustments to the machine, "do I need to give you a ride? " He ask eager to do something, "No it's fine Phichit," Phichit huffs and Yuri can see a mental image of his cheeks puffed up and red blazing across them, he smiles and Celestino chuckles to his amusment most likely at their childish conversation.

That catches Phichits attention, "Is that Ciao Ciao!?" He asks chirply "Tell him I said hi!"

"He hears you Phichit, he knows." Celestino glances his way, "He says hi back," he scratches his head "You're coming home right?" He asks about like the third time, "Y-yeah, I'll- I'll text you when I get there okay? I love you."

"I love you too bye," he responds

"Bye." He hangs up putting his phone back into his pocket, "I'll be in the car don't forget to put everything up when you leave," he muttered after heading out, Yuri nodded as he grabbed his rench and trinkets and closed up the panel for the machine and put his tools on the station.

He grabs his coat and heads to the door about to turn the light off when he hears a clang and does a whole one-eighty on the place to see if anything fell and nothing did, with a shrug he turns off the light and heads out and to Celestino's car, it rains heavily and he gets in.

They drive off as the get closes behind them the parking lot and building finally empty of life.

* * *

Phichit stretches his limbs as he stands in the living room his reflection shown on the sliding window doors that lead to the backyard. The television bares with news about an accidental deaths caused by a faulty wiring in the plugs, two children died and only the parents surivied. He shakes his head and turns off the television, he would surely have a breakdown if he found out if something similar happened to Mina and Mako.

After he put the two to bed any hope of sleep was futile and restless, as nightmares fogged his dreams with pain and hurt, he was so tired of this. He wished it'd go away, he sighes and heads toward the kitchen to make some coffee knowing full well that he wasn't getting any sleep at all, neither he or Yuri.

He waits for the coffee to brew as he taps his fingers on the counter table, looking out at the window, it was hot and humid these past few weeks of July and it was irratating and hot, sleep was even barely possible when you're sweating.

Looking away from the window he glances at his furry babies, he had them since he was a kid and always took care of them, King was sipping at his water that he just replaced and Yonji was running on the treadmill while Berry slept in her hut, he smiled softly. Once the coffee was done he grabbed his favorite cup that read '#1 hamster dad,' and Yuri's 'Vicchan' cup, he sat them down pouring the coffee in them and went into the fridge to grab the vanilla creamer he poured a bunch in his and a right amount into Yuri's setting the creamer back into the fridge he grabbed the cups and placed them on the coffee table in the living room.

He rubbed at his exhausted eyes and looked out at the patio in the back searching for any suspicious activity he sighed when he couldn't find any, _"You gotta stop doing this to yourself Phichit."_ he mumbled to himself as he turned off the light that shined on the patio it had a soft blue hue to it.

He locked the backyard door and along with the laundry rooms door, the only door he kept open was the front for Yuri to come in, he sat half seated half up in a weird position so he could greet Yuri.

He heard a car from the front and nearly flinched but told himself it was probably Yuri coming home from work, he heard his phone buzz on the table he picked it up it was from Yuri.

 _'I'm here.'_ With relief he turned his phone off and headed toward the door to greet him, the door opened with a exhausted Yuri his coat draped over his shoulders, he waved goodbye to Ciao Ciao, and closed the door locking it.

"I made coffee it's on the table in the living room," He said as he grabs his coat for him putting it up on the coat rack he replies with cute lazy "Okay," and heads towards the living room but not before checking in on the girls, he saw the soft smile on his face. Before quietly closing the door halfway, in case Vicchan wanted to get out.

He sat down on the couch slumped, he joined his husband resting his head on his shoulder.

"You didn't sleep well did you?" Yuri mutters half tired, "No." He cuddles up to Yuri holding on to his arm, he wore shorts an a tank top too keep from being sweaty from the hot air and it wasn't really helping.

"Wanna talk about it?" Yuri mumbled again as he draped an arm over him holding his waist as he rested his head on Phichit's head. "Not really," he whined

They both fell asleep cuddled up to each other, sweat marking their bodies but they could care less. Between the long working hours and watching kids they where exhausted.

 **End Notes**

 ***this has more warnings that I ever wrote haah oh well enjoy! This was actually inspired by the movie Extinction 2018, on Netflix.***


End file.
